There is an ongoing need in the fragrance industry to provide new chemicals to give perfumers and other persons the ability to create new fragrances for perfumes, colognes and personal care products. There is a similar ongoing need for new flavor and aroma compounds such as compounds that provide nutty and fruity sensation. Those with skill in the art appreciate how differences in the chemical structures of the molecules can result in significant differences in the odor, notes and characteristics. For example, small structural differences between close analogs would result in molecules with distinctive flavor properties. These distinctive properties can be highly valuable as they provide unique and distinguished characters to flavor compositions. However, many of these distinctive properties can also be undesirable and, thus, would render molecules not suited for flavor use.
It is well recognized by the art that whether a given molecule possesses useful flavor and fragrance properties and whether its synthesis can be carried out at a large scale to be suitable for commercial application are unpredictable. It requires undue experimentation to develop a particular molecule that meets the criteria of applicability based on the general knowledge in the art. For these reasons, a continuous and extensive effort has been made in the industry to search for novel molecules suitable for flavor and fragrance use that can be produced via an economical process.